Bruises
by Chrisii
Summary: Tag to episode 628. Sanji is misguided and thinks that Law beat up Luffy on purpose. After noticing his mistake, he goes out of his way to make Law forgive him, but will Luffy discover what happened between Law and Vergo on Punk Hazard? And how will Law react to everything? Read to find out. Rated T to be safe ;p


_**WARNING- IF YOU HAVE NOT WATCHED TILL EPISODE 628 THIS /MAY/ CONTAIN SPOILERS.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Bruises<strong>

Everything ached. Law's bruises from the beating up he had received on Punk Hazard had not even begun to heal before he found himself on the receiving end of Luffy's punches. He knew it was Breed's fault, not Luffy's, but that didn't make the punches hurt any less. Now, as Luffy, Chopper, Trafalgar, the dugong and the other creatures travelled on the shark submerge, Law tried to categorize himself. His torso would obviously be black and blue by tomorrow, and everything ached when he made a single movement. Law found himself worrying. He had to take on Doflamingo! He couldn't do that if he was crippled! His musings were cut short as they arrived at the Thousand Sunny again.

Luffy bounded upwards to the deck, but Law stayed behind to help Chopper with the heavy submarine. Chopper smiled at him, but Law pretended not to notice so he could hide the wince that crossed his features when his bruises gave a furious ache.

"I got it, don't worry," The little reindeer said.  
>"Okay," Law didn't argue.<p>

Once Law climbed the ladder, he found himself on the deck once again. He took a deep breath, appreciating the fresh air in his lungs before feeling a smouldering gaze on the back of his head. He turned only to see Sanji and Zoro glaring at him. He raised an eye-brow, silently asking what he had done wrong. He could hear Luffy shouting goodbye to the sea-creatures, but wasn't giving him any notice as the duo advanced on him.

"You found the opportunity and beat up Luffy! That's why you wanted to go with him! You didn't find us to restrain you there did you? I wouldn't be surprised if this was another of your plans.." Sanji practically growled at him before Law felt a strong kick connect with his side.

The kick had enough power behind it to send the lanky surgeon slamming into the railing. A strangled yell escaped his throat as his back hit the railing with bruising force and everybody turned just in time to see the surgeon collapse on the deck. His hat had fallen off and now lay upturned on the deck next to its owner. Luffy turned at the same time that Chopper popped up from beneath the deck. His gaze immediately grew wide as he scampered over to Law and gently turned him on his back.

"Sanji? Why did you kick him!?" Luffy asked, surprise clearly evident in his voice.  
>"He beat you up Luffy!" The cook said.<br>"We were being controlled by Breed!" Luffy replied, anger colouring his tone. "He was holding back because he was pretending, I was controlled and beat him up as if he were the enemy! If it wasn't for him, I'd be dead right now, cause one of Breed's slaves threw us in the ocean!"  
>"Oh.. Sorry Luffy.." Sanji bowed his head.<br>"It's not me you should apologise to." The captain said softly before turning his attention to the doctor. "Chopper? Is he okay?"  
>"Law? Breathe deeply, you should have recovered your breath by now." The little doctor was trying to calm down Law, who was obviously winded from Sanji's previous kick. "He'll be fine Luffy, he's just sleep-deprived. His stamina is also down because of the usage of his powers back there," Chopper then explained.<p>

A few minutes passed in silence before Chopper suddenly became aware of the evenness in Law's breathing. With a shock, he noticed that the surgeon's eyes were closed, and that he had passed out on deck. His shocked gasp attracted Luffy's attention, who was standing close.

"Chopper?"  
>"He just passed out, I'm taking him to the infirmary, you should come to," The doctor said.<br>"Sure,"

With one last glance at the guilt-ridden cook and swordsman, Luffy headed in the spacious room. Once inside Chopper lay the lax surgeon on the cot and instructed Luffy to remove Law's feathery sweater while he set up an IV and got out various ointments and items. He was organizing them on his desk before Luffy's own gasp filled the room.

"Oh God."  
>"How did I not notice before?" Chopper's question went unanswered as both of them stared in shock.<p>

Law's upper body was a sea of bruises. Blue, purple, yellow and green all took part in colouring in his vibrant tattoos. When Luffy passed a hand lightly over the bruises, Law whimpered in his sleep and his features pinched together, easily signalling the pain he was going through. Without saying anything, Luffy slipped the surgeon on his side, and the duo couldn't stop their mouths from gaping as they saw the same amount of bruising on his back.

"I did all this.." The rubbery captain whispered.  
>"No, some of these are days old.. inflicted with haki... and definitely not by hand.." Chopper trailed off as he passed his hooves gently over the bruises, his expression concerned as he saw the multiple items that were used to inflict the bruises on Law's lithe body.<br>"Chopper? Do you want anything else?"  
>"Yeah, get me a pair of Law's pyjamas," Chopper said as he pulled Law's jeans down with ease.<p>

Law made a sound at the back of his throat, and his eyes fluttered open for a few seconds, taking in the infirmary before he fell asleep again. Chopper released a sigh of relief as Law's muscles eased once again. After a few minutes Chopper flipped the surgeon on his back again, then set to rubbing a healing ointment in Law's bruises, causing the surgeon to shuffle in discomfort. As he saw the pain in Law's features once again, Chopper stopped and set up an IV, easily pumping pain-killers in the surgeon's system. Law's features eased and the little reindeer set to rubbing the ointment in once again. He had just finished the front when Luffy came in again, holding a pair of sweatpants in his hands. He frowned as he caught sight of the IV, but relaxed when Chopper told him why it was there.

"Luffy, can you hold him on his side while I do his back?" The reindeer requested.  
>"Sure thing," Luffy replied.<p>

The process didn't take long, and soon enough Law was laying on his side, his back being cushioned form the wall by a pillow.

While Sanji prepared dinner Chopper set to constructing a medical file and noting Law's vital signs. The surgeon shifted slightly every now and then, but Chopper made sure that his back always rested against the pillow. When the cook poked his head in to announce that dinner was ready Chopper caught the guilty expression just as Sanji's eyes rested on Law, and the clear shoe mark that marred his side. Without thinking, Chopper pushed the covers up so that they rested on Law's shoulder. One of the surgeon's arms was stretched out so that the IV could rest comfortably. A mix of sedatives and pain killers were keeping Law relatively asleep and pain-less for the time-being, and Chopper left the infirmary with his mind at ease and the image of Law's calm face imprinted in his memory.

"Where's Trafalgar?" Nami asked.  
>"Asleep in the infirmary," Chopper replied.<br>"Is he okay?" Nico asked, concern colouring her tone.  
>"He'll be fine. He's just got <em>a lot<em> of bruises." The little reindeer responded.  
>"He's alone?"<br>"He's pumped up on sedatives and pain-killers, so he'll rest for a while," Chopper said with a small smirk.  
>"Be careful for when he wakes up," Nico replied, easily reminding Chopper of the fact that Law despised getting drugged.<p>

Chopper just shrugged. Lunch was hectic as usual, albeit a bit quieter as the infirmary was next door. The little reindeer finished as quickly as he could before going to sit by Law as to keep an eye out and pay attention in case Law surprised him with waking up.

* * *

><p>Chopper had removed the sedatives at about 2 in the morning, just before falling asleep on a couple of blankets on the floor. He was only dozing, his senses pretty much hyper-aware to Law's movements. Once, at roughly 5 in the morning, Chopper's ears had caught the sound of Law shuffling slightly, probably laying on his back for a few seconds before turning back on his side. The little reindeer immediately shuffled to the edge of the bed and rubbed ointment in the bruises again, rubbing a bit harder where he felt tightly knotted muscles. Once the surgeon settled down again Chopper allowed himself to fall asleep.<p>

The little reindeer woke up again at roughly 8 in the morning and was tempted to snuggle back in the cushions and blankets and fall asleep again, but then he remembered Law and immediately got up. A cold shower helped him to wake up even more properly, and Chopper went to the kitchen to grab some breakfast before Luffy came in. He was about to head out when Sanji spoke up.

"He'll hate me.." His voice was heavy with emotion.  
>"Who?" Chopper asked confusedly.<br>"Trafalgar."  
>"No, he won't. He can't exactly stay pissed at a person who is providing him with food. You'll just have to apologise," Chopper said with a small smile.<br>"I'll try.." Sanji said, releasing a heavy breath before turning back to finishing breakfast.

Chopper smiled softly before returning to the infirmary. It was almost 8:30, but Law still showed no signs of waking up. His features were relaxed , faintly parted lips slightly bloody. With a frown, Chopper made sure that Law didn't show any signs of waking up before examining his lip. Further observation showed that Law had harsh teeth marks on the inside of his lip, signs of where he had bitten to prevent himself from yelling out. Chopper's heart went out to the surgeon while he rubbed the ointment in Law's bruises once again, noting with a small hint of glee that his bruises had already started to fade. Law let loose a grunt and Chopper scurried off, only then noticing that the surgeon's breathing was picking up. After a few second however it evened out again, and the little reindeer relaxed before jutting down Law's vital signs again.

* * *

><p>The clock chimed ten o'clock before Law showed signs of finally waking up. Chopper had long since relieved the surgeon from the sedatives, but still allowed a light dose of pain-killers to be pumped through his patient's system. As expected, when grey eyes finally fluttered open, they were glazed over and unfocused. Chopper stayed quiet and allowed the lad to get used to his surroundings, but spoke up when Law made to turn over on his back.<p>

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The warning was clear.  
>"Huh? When did I get to the infirmary?" Law's voice was slightly raspy, result of a dry throat.<br>"You passed out on deck yesterday, I brought you here," Chopper explained.  
>"Thanks.." Law said. His eyes clenched shut then, and Chopper watched as Law shook his head, unconsciously rubbing the bridge of his nose. Something about Chopper's guilty gaze had struck Law as odd. "You drugged me didn't you?" He accused then, his gaze widening as he sat up abruptly. He regretted it when the room turned along with his stomach. A basin was quickly put under his chin, but Law found no need for it as his stomach settled again.<p>

"You were in pain even in unconsciousness! I had to give you something!"  
>"I didn't mean the pain-killers." Law responded with a raised eyebrow.<br>"Oh.. Well, I wanted you to stay asleep for a while, rest up for a few hours." Chopper said, regaining his seat once again.  
>"You sedated me, because you wanted me to stay asleep? You know I'm insomniac right?" Law's eyebrows couldn't rise anymore, and Chopper noticed that his eyes had sharpened once again.<br>"Of course I know! Hence why I wanted you to stay asleep! Get all the rest you can get," Chopper reasoned.  
>"Oh.. Thanks Chopper-ya. What's the verdict anyway?" He yawned at the end of the sentence, eyes squeezing shut as he raised the IV'ed hand to cover his mouth. The prick of the now messed up needle alerted him of the drip.<br>"Watch it, let me remove that first." Chopper said as he expertly pulled the needle out and wrapped his elbow in a piece of bandage. "You're mostly covered in bruises. Nothing is broken thankfully. Your ribs are deeply bruised though, much more than your stomach or anything."  
>"That's not surprising," Law mumbled to himself.<br>"You were in pain and didn't ask for anything." It was a statement, not a question.  
>"I don't like pain-killers at times like this, they make my head fuzzy," Law said.<br>"Everything is healing anyway. But you're due, so turn around," Chopper said.  
>"Due to what?" Law asked, bewilderment clear in his voice.<br>"I've been rubbing this cream in your bruises to help them heal faster, now either turn around or I'll start with your front first." Chopper said.

Law nodded slowly then told the little reindeer to start with his front, easily laying down to allow the reindeer better access. The tiny hooves over his skin tickled him, and Law shuffled slightly, easily signalling the doctor to stop what he was doing. A low chuckle was all he got before Chopper started to press in the ointment. The pressure caused sharp stabs of pain to travel through his upper body, and Law found himself closing his eyes as to lose himself in his thinking.

"Are you sure you don't want the pain-kil-" Chopper tried to suggest.  
>"No, my head is still fuzzy from the IV," Law cut him off from between somewhat gritted teeth.<br>"Suite yourself." Chopper knew better than to argue with the strong-headed surgeon.

The reindeer was almost done with Law's back when he felt Law tense under his hooves. He was about to ask what had happened when a low growl was heard in the otherwise quiet infirmary. Law swore under his breath and one hand encircled his stomach in an unconscious gesture. Chopper couldn't help the chuckle when light pink dusted over Law's cheeks.

"You should get Sanji to whip you something up," The little doctor suggested.  
>"I'll just wait till lunch, it's almost 11:30 anyway," Law muttered with a small sigh.<br>"I'd recommend being there before Luffy," Chopper said with a light grin before handing the surgeon his t-shirt back. A t-shirt that had been found in Law's bag.

Law accepted it with a small grin of his own before slinging it over his messy locks and onto his tall frame. He was still feeling tired, probably because of the strong pain killers in his system.. His head was a bit fuzzy and he was having difficulties focusing on thoughts, but for once Law welcomed the relaxation of his mind. With a small groan the surgeon hefted himself on his feet, swaying slightly after the prolonged time of laying down. Chopper immediately steadied him and Law offered a thanks before opening the door and immediately heading to the railing.

The fresh air was welcomed as it cooled down his face. The salty air filled his nostrils, and Law inhaled deeply, closing his eyes in relief as the spray of sea-water hit his features. The cool air felt much better after the stifling air of the infirmary. Without thinking, Law had went next to Zoro, who was laying motionless on the deck. Low snores filled the air, but Law knew how sometimes the swordsman feigned sleeping just to be left alone.. He didn't have much time to dwell when Luffy was kicked out of the galley and Sanji's voice sounded from said room.

"LUNCH IS READY! GET YOUR ASSES IN HERE! Of course, Nami-swan and Robin-chwan take all the time you need," Hearts appeared in his eyes at the last part.

Law grunted softly and pushed off the railing. He let everyone pass first, not trusting the others to keep their hands to themselves and not hurt him while trying to get into the galley. Zoro looked to be doing the same thing, but the green-headed swordsman allowed the surgeon to pass before him when they both arrived at the door. Law mumbled a thanks before finding his seat on the bar. What surprised the surgeon was the food. The smell that travelled up his nose was as marvellous as always, but it was his favourite meal. How had the cook found out his favourite food? He sure as hell didn't go yelling it all around.. The cook was going out of his way to please the surgeon and Law couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped his throat as he felt Sanji stare holes in the back of his head. Apparently it was a good enough sign for the cook, who abruptly turned away. Zoro raised an eyebrow at the surgeon and Law raised his own as a response before digging in the food.

His mind was elsewhere and Law wasn't paying attention to the ruckus that was being caused behind him, until suddenly everything went quiet. So quiet, you would have heard a needle if it fell in a stack of hay. Law curiously turned and what he saw made his eyes widen. Sanji was balancing horizontally, and obviously straining his arms. The blond had both of his hands planted firmly on the bench and was twisted from his midriff. His legs were extended in a way so that they caught Luffy's extended arm between them, stopping it literally a millimetre from Law's chest. With a shock the surgeon realized what would have happened if Sanji hadn't stopped his captain. Luffy was about to reach out and probably hit him in the back, only to be stopped by the blonde before the stretched out hand actually grazed him. Sanji's brow was furrowed, a small sound of discomfort making it past his throat as his hands lost their blood flow. Luffy's face was frozen in shock, and he quickly pulled his hand back. Law found it in himself to snap out of his shock and grab Sanji's feet, easily directing him back to the ground and getting the pressure of his arms.

"Thanks." Sanji said, shaking out his hands.  
>"Thank You.." Law murmured back, rubbing the back of his neck.<br>"You two okay?" Chopper asked, already starting to get up.  
>"I'm fine Tony-ya." Law commented, slouching back on his seat.<br>"I'm fine Chopper." Sanji said as he settled down again.

Luffy was quiet from that point on, and was the first to leave. The others started mumbling about themselves at the uncharacteristic behaviour of their captain before Law sighed and headed off after the Straw-hat wearer.

"Traf-"  
>"I'm just going to talk to him," Law cut the swordsman off before heading off, his nodachi resting against his thankfully un-bruised shoulder.<p>

It didn't take long for the surgeon to locate the captain. He was sitting cross-legged on the figure-head. His vest was being blown back by the wind, exposing his chest to the horizon. Law allowed his nodachi to rest on the wall before making his way to the railing, a few feet away from Luffy. The straw-hat wearer was quiet for a few moments before he spoke.

"Who beat you up?" The question was simple.  
>"What?" Law feigned surprise.<br>"Before me. Who beat you up? You have days-old bruises from what Chopper told me." Luffy stated, his voice pressuring the surgeon.  
>"Doesn't matter. He's dead." Law said.<br>"Doesn't matter. I want to know." Luffy insisted.  
>"Why? You can't do anything." Law attempted to get out of the conversation.<br>"We're an alliance. You've got to trust us Taroa." Luffy turned and glared at the surgeon.  
>"... It was Vergo." Law found himself cornered.<br>"That dude with food on his face?" Luffy raised his eyebrows.  
>"That marine had my heart. He beat me up, kept me weakened.." Law glared at the horizon as if the stretch of sea had done him wrong.<br>"You killed him though right?"  
>"Yeah.." Something about Law's voice made Luffy's hair stand on edge, and he turned to see a damned maniac-like grin on Law's features.<br>"Taroa..?"  
>"It's nothing Luffy," Law shook his head, roughly rubbing his eyes as his vision blurred for a second.<br>"You okay?" The rubber boy was by his side in an instant.  
>"I'm fine Straw-hat-ya." Law grumbled.<br>"I'm sorry about-" Luffy started.  
>"It's fine. Blackleg-ya helped me, no harm done," Law said before releasing a deep breath.<p>

Luffy's brow furrowed as he gazed at his friend. Law's expression was slightly pinched in pain, and Luffy noticed that he had unconsciously clapped Law on the back. He tried to apologise, but Law only waved him off before turning on his heel and walking away. He headed towards the aquarium bar because it was his favourite part of the majestic ship. The seemingly underwater bar made him think and imagine he was still in his submarine with his crew. Despite what people thought, he cared a lot for them and would easily do everything in his power for them to live. He lay back on the bench, ignoring the twinge of pain that irritated his back. The fish swam on top of him, enjoying their freedom as much as pirates did, just without marines running after their tails. His mind travelled to a different island, where his crew was docked, waiting for their captain. He wondered if they knew about him travelling with the straw-hats.

_They most likely know, considering it was on the front page of the news paper._

He sighed softly, unconsciously relaxing back into the soft padding. He was pleasantly floating in a haze just between consciousness and unconsciousness when the clicking of shoes against tiles assaulted his ears. He recognized them as dress shoes, the kind Sanji wore on regular basis. Sure enough, he felt long fingers gently shake his shoulders only moments after his musing. Tired, grey orbs flickered open to regard the cook, raised eyebrows practically screaming why he had been disturbed.

"Chopper sent me with this." Sanji said, shaking a little tube of medicine in his hands.  
>"Oh yeah.." Law groaned before sitting up and removing his t-shirt in one swift movement.<br>"How are you doing?" Sanji asked the surgeon before taking a whiff from his cigarette.  
>"Fine.." Law said from between gritted teeth.<br>"Fine my ass." Sanji mumbled to himself as Law finished rubbing his front and took a few breathers to dull the pain.  
>"Can you do my back?" Law's request was nothing but a mumble, but the cook understood him.<br>"Sure. But you're coming to the men's room. " Sanji said, not giving notice to the fact that it sounded like an order.  
>"Don't order me about." Law's glare could have melted Sanji's facial features.<br>"Please."  
>"Why?" It was a simple question.<br>"I'm not having you wincing every time I try to rub in the ointment. And I need you lying down in a place where I can be comfortable as well." Sanji said with a shrug.  
>"I'm not taking pain-killers." Law was resolute.<br>"What have pain-killers ever done to you?" Sanji questioned.  
>"You mean beside killing the pain?" Law's sarcasm was obvious.<br>"Yes." Sanji said with an eye roll.  
>"Make my head fuzzy." Law offered.<br>"I have a couple of pain killers, they're not strong, you won't even know they're in your system." Sanji offered.  
>"Let me see them first." Law said with a shrug as he trudged behind the cook.<p>

Thankfully they didn't encounter anyone on the way and after Sanji closed the door behind them, he directed the surgeon to his bunk. When he got back with the pills, Law was sitting cross-legged on the bunk, staring off into space before Sanji sat down in front of him. Law blinked and flicked his eyes to Sanji's face before he practically analyzed the pills that Sanji had put in his hands. After a few minutes and a barely hidden glare from the blonde crew-member, Law hesitantly swallowed the vile-tasting pills and gave them some time to kick in before turning his back to Sanji.

"Just lie down, it will be more comfortable." Sanji said.  
>".."<p>

Law decided not to comment and be grateful that the cook was being generous as to help him. When he settled face down on the comfortable bed, Law snaked two hands under the pillows and allowed them to rest beneath the place where his head rested. Shock went through his system as he felt Sanji quite literally sit on his ass. The cook must have felt the tension cause he raised himself a little before speaking.

"I'm just going to sit like this so I can be comfortable." Sanji warned.  
>"Sure." Law mumbled, burying his face in the pillows.<p>

Sanji released a breath and settled down again. His hands soon found themselves rubbing the ointment in Law's upper back, and surprise flooded his features as he felt the tension.

"Shit, you're so tense." Sanji idly commented.  
>"Being on enemy's ground for more than a year is not a good time to stay relaxed." Law mumbled back, his words surprisingly slightly slurred.<p>

Sanji frowned at the obvious exhaustion that had settled over the surgeon and set to rubbing the knots out of his neck. Law's back was a total mess and Sanji found himself stopping almost every second in order to rub out all the tight muscle. Law made a pleasurable sound low in his throat before burying his head even further in the pillow, apparently shaming himself for allowing himself to let out that sound. However, Sanji's hands were talented and soon enough Law was practically a groaning mess underneath him as Sanji worked earnestly. The cook was halfway down Law's back when he stopped for a few moments, silently tracing the wonderful piece of art before continuing.

Law's groans were muffled in the pillow when Sanji worked on his lower back. The tension was unbelievable, and the blonde did his best to rub most of it out of the surgeon. He was about to tell the other pirate his thoughts when one thing struck him as odd. Law wasn't making any noise anymore, nor was he flinching every now and then when Sanji pressed on a pressure point. Blue eyes travelled to a tanned, lax face. The surgeon had fallen asleep. His head rested to the side and his mouth hung slightly open to allow air to pass easily. He was totally relaxed for once, and Sanji felt a surge of self-pride go through him as he grabbed a light blanket and threw it over Law's shirtless form. Once the blanket settled the surgeon flipped on his side and curled up like a cat, black spikes of hair in completely disarray. Sanji smirked before leaving the room.

* * *

><p>The blond barely made it to the deck before a brown fur ball attached itself to his leg. He noticed only seconds afterwards that it was Chopper.<p>

"Sanji! Is Law okay?" His concern was evident in the big round eyes.  
>"He's asleep in our room." Sanji said with a shrug.<br>"Did you just say asleep?" Chopper asked.  
>"Yeah, turns out all he needed was a good massage." The cook said with a grin.<br>"He did seem pretty tense.." Chopper commented.  
>"Oh he was." Sanji said.<br>"I'm going to go check on him." Chopper declared.  
>"Let him sleep Chopper," Sanji chided before taking a lungful of smoke.<br>"I'm not going to wake him, just see if he's okay." Chopper said with a small shrug.  
>"He's a light sleeper, so watch it." Sanji stated before walking off.<p>

Chopper tip-toed in the bedroom, navigating quietly through the dimly lit room. His nose picked up Law's smell almost immediately, even though it was masked by the smell of tobacco in the air. Surprise flooded his senses when he saw Law in Sanji's bunk, cocooned in blankets and obviously dead asleep. His hair spread out on the pillow, dark strands standing out against the light blue of the sheets. His features were relaxed and peaceful, mouth slightly open to allow him to breathe easily. Chopper could see the bottle of ointment on the bedside table, clearly recently used as its contents still smeared the cap. As gently as he could, the little reindeer hopped on the bed and laid a hoof against Law's forehead. The surgeon furrowed his eyebrows and his eyes fluttered open upon feeling the touch, and Chopper shamed himself.

"Go back to sleep Law, I'm just checking up on you." Chopper mumbled quietly.  
>"Okay." The word was punctuated with a yawn and after a few seconds Law had drifted again.<p>

Chopper let out a sigh of relief and set to check Law's vital signs again before draping the blanket on his shirtless form again. Law's reaction was to unconsciously cocoon himself in it again, and Chopper couldn't help the small smile as he scampered up the ladder.

* * *

><p>It was almost time for dinner before Chopper decided to go wake up the surgeon. He was about to descend the ladder when Sanji intercepted him.<p>

"I'll go, stay here." The blonde said.

Chopper nodded before heading back to the infirmary to clear up everything that he had gotten out.

Sanji entered the room quietly after flipping on the light. The surgeon was still cocooned in blankets, but was now slightly troubled. He was breathing in small puffs of air, and his eyes moved restlessly beneath their lids. Sanji frowned before laying a hand against Law's shoulder and shaking him gently. However, Law only flinched in response, a pained expression twisting his features. Sanji shook him a little harder before calling out.

"Law! Law!" It was like talking to the wall.  
>"TRAFALGAR!"<p>

The use of his last

name seemed to act as a connection and Law lashed out blindly, almost hitting the cook had his reflexes not been good. A gasp caused his lungs to expand as he shot up like a bolt. He almost folded on himself again, but Sanji immediately laid an open palm against the surgeon's chest in order to support the older man. Law let out a low groan of discomfort, but otherwise didn't try to move until he managed to bring all of himself to calm down and take in his surroundings. Sanji felt the heart beneath his fingertips start beating in a somewhat calm rhythm and took his hand back, allowing Law to sit up properly and notice who was holding him.

A light blush adorned Law's cheeks as he saw Sanji next to him, concern twisting his features and showing in a single eye. Law's skin was covered in cold sweat, and the surgeon felt a small shiver shake his frame. His mind was a mess. Nightmares from his childhood plucked at his sanity mercilessly, making his already insomniac mind even more sleep-deprived. His face was probably pale, but Law paid it no attention as he swung his legs off the bunk and stumbled to the bathroom. A short, cold showed helped to wash away the memories and Law felt a bit more awake as he slipped on his sweatshirt and trudged up to the galley.

The deck, as always, was full of life and yells, but Law was too lost in his thoughts to give it any notice. The bruises had faded considerably much to Law's surprise and the surgeon felt more at ease. His destination was cut short when the little reindeer materialized in front of him. The young doctor led him to the infirmary, and Law didn't comment as he followed the furry doctor. Trafalgar eased himself on the cot with a small groan, one which Chopper apparently took as a groan of pain.

"Still hurting?" His eyes were wide.  
>"No, the bruises are mostly healed, I just slept bad." Law said with a small shrug.<br>"Can I see?" Chopper requested.  
>"Sure." Law took off his sweatshirt with ease.<br>"Well, you're right, they're mostly healed, should be gone by tomorrow at this rate." Chopper said after a bit of prodding and poking.  
>"Good.." Law mumbled.<p>

Not one of them bothered to break the silence that reigned between them while Chopper went through his usual check-up. Law watched the little reindeer jut down numbers and words on his medical profile before setting to once again rub Law with the ointment. Trafalgar let his mind wonder, not even noticing that he wasn't feeling any pain. Once done Law slipped on his sweat shirt again and put the previously forgotten hat on his unruly locks.

* * *

><p>When he got out of the infirmary surprise flooded his senses. A large fire was burning outside, a sizzling pot on top of it. Luffy suddenly came out of nowhere and landed next to him. The rubbery arm around his shoulders didn't put much pressure on his shoulders, and for that Law was grateful.<p>

"Law! This is your get well party!" Luffy said cheerily.  
>"Party?" Law's surprise was obvious.<br>"Yep! Now enjoy yourself and get some meat on those bones." Sanji said, his eyes glancing over at Law's thin frame.  
>"Thanks.." Law responded with a small, shy smile.<p>

When the food was ready, Law got another pleasant surprise. He was idly talking with Zoro, who had apologised a bit earlier, before Sanji went by, arms laden with food. The smell alone was mouth-watering, but what amazed the surgeon was that the cook has memorized his favourite foods, onigiri and grilled fish. The taste made the surgeon speechless as he gulped down the food. It was even better than the ones he had in the galley earlier that day.

Soon enough, he was leaning back against the railing, relaxed, painless and with a very full stomach. Sanji had insisted that the surgeon eat at least 2 servings and Law had complied, but only because the food was so good. Music lulled him in a half-conscious state, which was only ruined when Caesar started screaming that he was hungry. Sanji quickly solved the problem by shoving a bread-roll down the scientist's mouth, prompting Chopper to panic and try to dislodge the piece of food from where it had stuck in Caesar's air pipe.

Law grinned lazily, silently watching the straw-hats as they downed another barrel of sake. He sipped at his own mug without thinking before laying down on the grassy deck. The stars twinkled in the inky black sky and the ship was being gently rocked by the waves, making the moment blissful and relaxing. At that moment, there weren't any worries about Kaido or Doflamingo, and for that Law was thankful. With his mind at ease, he allowed the waves and music to lull him in a restful sleep.

He awoke later in the night, cocooned in a blanket in one of the bunks downstairs. He heard a few mumbles, probably the cook and swordsman fighting in their sleep, before turning over and falling asleep again.

Nobody but him knew about the smile that tugged at his lips as he felt the little reindeer scamper away from his bed side after muttering a quiet good night.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi Guys =) *waves*<strong>  
><strong>Let's do the usual disclaimer - I don't own One Piece, never have, never will.<strong>  
><strong>Now, this was a random musing that the "fluffy" side of my brain demanded to be written. As you probably noticed, it was very random and I tried to centre around Law and Sanji. These two get on great I think. (I'm still on episode 629).<strong>

**I have some stuff I need to tell you guys. First of all, stories are not being uploaded regularly because I'm in school and loaded with work. I try to write as much I can, but some days I just don't get the chance.**  
><strong>Now! I got 2 CSI: NY one shots planned, then, I have like 4 One Piece one-shots which mostly centralize around the Whitebeard pirates. 1 is comical. For the others.. well, if you plan to read them, prepare your feels kay? xD <strong>  
><strong>I also have a multi-chaptered LawxKidd nakama-ship planned, but this will be a while, as it will be quite demanding I think =)<strong>

**I love you guys! Without you, I wouldn't still be writing! So, feedback please? =) I accept critism, so anything you didn't like, feel free to point out. Of course, also feel free to point out things you like kay? **  
><strong>Don't forget!<strong>

**-Chrisii.**  
><strong>Ps - That was a hella of a long AN xD<strong>

**PSS - Thank you Rosyan for pointing out my mistake, I fixed it I think ;) Also, thanks for the review kiddo! x**


End file.
